Sun Soldiers
by Animeboy45
Summary: In the Sun Kingdom ther are 5 guardians Sailor Sun, Sailor Rays, Sailor Earth, Sailor Comet and Sailor Crescent.Its ther job 2 protect the sun from the evil Sailor Black Sun.They have 2 kill her and her monsters b4 they destroy their kingdom.chap2up r
1. Awakening

Title: Sun Sun Soldiers

Author: Animeboy45

Things you might need to know:

Henshin- The words they say when the senshi transform (ex: mercury power, make up!)

san: Proper Japanese you use when first meeting someone or an elder. Say after last name. (ex: Tsukino-san)

Disclaimer: I do not own or take credit for Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon. I only take credit for my characters and this fanfiction. Kodansha Inc owns sailor Moon.

Sun Soldiers

Chapter 1

Awakening

Sun Kingdom: March 21, 1992

It was 5 pm and the two sun princesses, Meiko Satsuri and Yumi Satsuri were playing tag together in the Imperial Gardens as the King and Queen of the sun watched them. "Oh dearest, I am most afraid for the two." The queen said to the king sadly. "Its not our fault, it was fate." the king said dropping his head. "Why, why did it have to be our two children?" "Kago dear, don't worry, our two children are brave enough to be the sun guardians." The king said trying to cheer his wife up. A tear dropped from Queen Kago's eye. Meiko noticed and ran to her. "Mommy, why are you crying?" The 5 year old asked. "Oh honey, its nothing," Kago said trying to hide her fear. "Well, okay then." She said and ran back to play with Yumi.

7 hours later, the queen woke in her sleep and ran out of the Giant bedroom filled with yellow and orange crystals and furniture. She quietly walked to the royal library. She pulled out a giant book from a dusty shelf and turned on all the lights. She opened it and read a prophecy. "_Once the eldest turns 17, and the youngest 16, the gift of the sun crystal will glow, the oldest will turn into Sailor Sun, protector of the Sun, and the youngest will turn into Sailor Rays, protector of the ultra violet rays. Their task will be to find the other three senshi, Sailor Earth, Sailor Comet and Sailor Crescent. Once they are all gathered they must defeat the enemy…………_" The queen started to drop tears onto the fragile pages of the book. Fearing the day of their birthdays.

**12 YEARS LATER**------------

"I'm so happy, it's my turn to be the center of attention 5 hours from now!" Yumi Satsuri cheered jumping out of her bed. "I'm gonna be 17!" "I cannot wait to see who my escort is!" Yumi ran out of her room almost slipping on the waxed marble flooring. She ran 2 floors up and 4 doors down the east royal hall and banged on one of the doors. "Meiko, wake up you sleepy head!" Yumi yelled waiting impatiently in a happy tone. "Uhhh, what do you want, its 8 in the morning." Meiko said half asleep. "Well hellooo, we have to go to the pre celebration at 11 with father and mother." Yumi answered shaking her from the shoulders. "We need to look b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l." "But it's in 3 HOURS!" Meiko yelled out on the last word as Yumi pulled her and ran to the Royal Washroom/bathroom.

In the washroom there were to mirrors full of pictures of friends and cute guys. On the top had two names, "Meiko" and "Yumi", a sink, and two tables and chairs, one for each mirror. The table had make up arranged neatly in boxes, one for blush, eyeliner, shadow and mascara, lipstick, perfume and jewelry. The girls ran into the bathroom one took the shower, the other in the giant bathtub/Jacuzzi. Once they were done they put their clothes on, blow-dried their hair and sat in the chairs in the washroom. They started putting on make up. "You think pink, or light blue shadow?" Meiko asked holding both of them up and observing them. "Well, since you're going to wear a red dress, I'd go for a more darkish pink." Yumi replied taking out the dark pink color. "Who said I was going to wear a red dress?" Meiko asked puzzled.

"Yumi, I am not wearing this dress!" Meiko yelled furiously. "Aww, c'mon, it looks good on you." Yumi said trying to convince her to wear the strapless red-hot dress. " I am not wearing this." Meiko stamped her foot and turned away furiously. "Well, if you don't wear it you'll get stuck with the _orange_ dress." Yumi then pulled out the very bright orange dress with a ketchup mark on it. "I have lots of other dresses though." Meiko said searching her closet for the other dresses. She then stopped and said to Yumi, "Yumi, I'm only going to ask you once." "Where are my other 7 dresses?" Meiko started to breathe heavily and made fists. "Ehhh, you know I have to talk to mom so I'll just, eeeek!" Yumi fled out of the room and ran from her furious younger sister trying to catch her screaming at the same time. "Aaaaaah, leave me!" Yumi yelled running down the stairs. " Come back here!" Meiko yelled and finally stopped. "I would've killed you if it wasn't your birthday!"

"Girls, we mustn't be late, let's get going!" Queen Kago called out to the girls. "Ok!" The two girls yelled in unison. When they got to the Castle of Unity they all stepped out of the limo and the two girls gazed at the giant fountain. Let's do our 'thang' sis." Yumi joked and signaled Meiko to come along. "Ha ha ha… you just killed it." Meiko teased and ran into the giant building called the Unity Castle. "Come back here you little.." But you couldn't here Yumi anymore because she was already inside. Inside the lobby the girls were getting ready to here the immense volume of the cheering and clapping. "Ok your majesties go in." The party planner said politely.

**Sun Soldiers-------------------------**

Outside of the universe, there was a black castle supported by an island. The island was always dark and felt gloomy and miserable. "Queen Black Sun-sama, I have big news your majesty." Two twin demons with wings said to the tall beautiful queen sitting in her throne. "What is it Miki & Moko?" The queen asked standing up. "It is the sun crystal, the sun crystal, it produced a bright orange and yellow light." The two said eagerly spinning around. "The Senshi have awoken." The queen yelled in revelation. "Yes Queen Jewell-sama." The twins obeyed while bowing and exiting the room. "It is time, the Sun Senshi will be destroyed!" The queen yelled with evil laughter.

**Sun Soldiers-------------------------**

The soft melodies of the orchestra filled the giant banquet hall where you could here laughter, chattering of spoons, forks and knives against plates, and Yumi sighing because she was totally bored. "Mother, when will this be over?" Yumi asked taking a bite of roast beef. "At 1, then we will go home and have the party." Queen Kago said smiling trying to keep her anguish unseen. "Dang…" Whispered Yumi. Yumi then kept eating and Meiko poked her with her elbow. "What is it sister?" Yumi asked and Meiko pointed her finger at the two most handsome boys sitting two tables ahead of them. "Look how cute they are, ugh!" Meiko said gazing at them. "Oh yeah.." Yumi whispered so her mother wouldn't hear. "They are the two princes of the moon kingdom." Meiko started. Yumi rolled her eyes because she knew she would be telling half of everything she knew about them. "Their mother is Queen Chibi-usa." Yumi and Meiko then looked at the gorgeous pink haired woman sitting next to them. "Wow, she is very pretty. "Her mother, was a guardian of the moon and the Earth, I think they call them senshi." Meiko said still staring. "_Their family is so good looking_." Yumi thought in her mind.

After an hour or so the last performer went up to the stage. She had a beautiful crimson dress and black elegant hair that almost looked purple. She sat in a chair and took out a cello from a case. Everyone applauded before she began to play. Yumi and Meiko just looked down at their laps in boredom. "Finally, its almost over." Yumi said to Meiko. The woman then started to play a beautiful piece. But as she went on heads began to drop. "What the.." Yumi said looking at everyone fall asleep. "Oh my goodness, what is going o…" The queen said before she fell to onto the ground as the king did also. After a few seconds everyone was asleep on the ground except for Yumi and Meiko.

"Hey what's going on here!" Meiko yelled standing. You could here her voice echo through the room. The woman was still playing and finally stopped. "_Huh?_" Yumi and Meiko thought turning their heads to the woman. She began to laugh until you could here it across the whole building. "What is going on?" Yumi yelled asking the woman. "So you haven't found out yet have you?" The woman said standing up. "What do you mean?" Meiko asked. The woman just giggled and her necklace and jewelry started to glow. It then transformed her clothing into a Sailor outfit. It had a ribbon with a broach in the middle. She had boots and gloves. A mark on her forehead that looked like a sun colored in black. "I am Sailor Black Sun!" The woman started. "I am the evil princess of Nephelesis, an island outside of the Milky Way!" "Meiko, come here!" Yumi yelled running to her. Sailor Shadow Sun held her arms out and her broach shined a dark purple color. She began to laugh a sinister laugh.

Wind began to blow opposite of where the girls were facing and their dresses and hair blew backwards. Yumi held onto Meiko, as she knew something would hurt them. "I'm scared!" Yumi yelled out. "Me too." Meiko said back. Then the light filled the room and Sailor Black Sun yelled, "Black Lightning Surge!" Thunderbolts came shooting out of her index fingers that pointed at the two helpless girls. All the people on the ground disappeared except for Chibi-usa. The two girls screamed in brutal pain. They both rose up and all the black surrounded them.

Chibi-usa's eyes cracked open and she looked at everything that was happening. "The two Sun guardians have awoken." She said and got up. She transformed into a pink outfit and Sailor Black Sun stopped. "Huh," Sailor Black Sun said staring at Sailor Pink Moon. "You stop it right now, in behalf of love and justice I am Sailor Pink Moon, in behalf on the Moon, I shall punish you!" She yelled out. "Hahahaha, you think you can defeat me!" Sailor Shadow Sun yelled. "Yes, but it is not my job to defeat you." Sailor Pink Moon answered. "Then, a pink sword appeared in her hand and she pointed it at Sailor Black Sun. "Moon, Gorgeous, galactic barrier!" A giant pink wall appeared between Sailor Black Sun and Sailor Pink Moon.

"How'd did you do this?" Sailor Black Sun yelled in anger attacking the barrier. But Sailor Pink Moon didn't answer and ran to the girls laying on the ground. "Yumi, Meiko, if you can here me, I will give you these to barrettes, use them to transform. You two are the two of the five Sun Senshi; your job is to protect the universe. Yumi, you are the protector of the universe and all the stars. For Sailor Sun, say 'Sun Galactic Power', make up, for Meiko say' 'Rays Power, make up.' Now hurry, the barrier will shatter soon." Sailor Pink Moon then got up and disappeared into pink sand.

The girls then opened their eyes slowly and awkwardly new what to do. "Meiko, let's transform." Yumi said. "Right!" Meiko yelled. Sailor Black Sun was so close to shattering the barrier, it turned a faint gray. Yumi then pressed a little button on her barrette and yelled, "Sun Galactic Power, make up!" She then turned a bright yellow and light orange and she started to spin. Sparkling dust showered her body and her Sailor uniform appeared. She held her hand out like she was holding something and a sword appeared. There was a Sun symbol on the blade and it was glowing. "Rays Power, make up!" Meiko yelled pressing the button on her barrette. She then transformed into Sailor Rays. "Stop your evil ways right now, I am Sailor Sun, and in the name of love, and justice, I shall punish you!" Sailor Sun yelled. "And I am also here to punish yu, I am Sailor Rays!" She added.

Sailor Black Sun laughed. "Hahahaha, you will never defeat me," She held her hands out and she yelled, "Shadow Cascade!" Black dust came out of her hands and started to flood the room. "Burning Spirit!" Sailor Rays yelled. A giant cascade of flames and ash burst out of her broach and burned all the dust. "How dare you!" Sailor Black Sun yelled in antagonism. Suddenly, a surge of power went through Sailor Sun's body and her eyes started to glow a bright orange. She held her sword out and pointed it at Sailor Black Sun. "Hmm?" She said standing her ground prepared for what would happen. "Flaming Sun Light Beam!" Sailor Sun yelled out. She then swung the sword and a blade of light and flames attacked Sailor Black Sun. "Oh noo!" She yelled in defeat. She then disappeared into black dust. "Yay we did it!" Sailor Rays cheered lively hugging Sailor Sun tightly. "Yeah, I know!" Sailor Sun said. The two then suddenly fell to the floor.

When they awoke they were in their beds. All the maids and butlers came in and yelled out, "Happy Birthday Princess Yumi!" "Wha, huh, but I was at the, the.." Yumi said puzzled. "What is it princess?" One of the maids asked. "Oh nothing." Yumi replied.

"Hahahaha!" Sailor Black Sun laughed turning of her spy orb. Sailor Black Sun did not die, she transported back to her castle right before getting hit. "They all thought it was a dream, ha, fools!" Sailor Black Sun yelled and started to laugh. Her two minions sat by her and Sailor Black Sun ordered them to laugh with her.

**End Chapter 1**

_**On the next chapter of Sun Senshi…**_

_**Yumi: Hmmm, it wasn't all a dream, wow!**_

_**Meiko: Duh, if it was a dream, you wouldn't be harmed if it was just a dream... Sweat drop at side of head**_

_**Yumi: Well anyways, our mother tells us about a "prophecy"!**_

_**Meiko: And that we must voyage to a planet and a so-called moon.**_

_**Yumi: So we go off to Earth and we find a monster- Meiko punches head downward**_

_**Meiko: Ehehe, but we can't tell you the whole thing, so you'll just have to find out for yourselves!**_

_**Yumi: Owwww! Starts to cry**_

**_Yumi & Meiko: Ja!_**


	2. The Voyage to the Next Sun Soldier

Har Har! I am here to take ur booty, and to giv u another chappie of Sun Soldiers! Feel my wrath!

Disclaimer: I don't own SM, its owned by Naoko Takuechi; sorry I didn't mention her in the first chappie! 

Sun Soldiers

Chap 2

The Voyage to the Next Sun Soldier!

It was the day after the big birthday party and the two girls were sitting on the balcony drinking tea and talking about boys. "Oh oh, John Depp!" Yumi yelled. "Ehh, 9!" "How bout'-" "Kids, where are you, I have a great deal to talk to you about!" Queen Kago yelled. The two sighed and rolled their eyes. "We are at the balcony mother!" Meiko yelled. Queen Kago then entered the balcony with a lake view. Queen Kago was holding a giant book in her hand and put it down on the table. "What is this mother?" Yumi asked blowing the dust off the book. The puff of dust showered in Meiko's face. "Gah, hey!" Meiko yelled chocking on dist. Queen Kago opened the book and told the girls to listen.

"_Once the eldest turns 17, and the youngest 16, the gift of the sun crystal will glow, the oldest will turn into Sailor Sun, protector of the Sun, and the youngest will turn into Sailor Rays, protector of the ultra violet rays. Their task will be to find the other three senshi, Sailor Earth, Sailor Comet and Sailor Crescent. Once they are all gathered they must defeat the enemy…………_" There was silence for two seconds. "Mother, why are you reading this?" Meiko asked with worrying blue eyes. "Well, Sailor Sun and Sailor Rays are one of you…" Queen Kago said dropping her head. Suddenly, the battle they had came back to their heads, Sailor Pink Moon, the powers, attacks and Sailor Black Sun.

"Oh my goodness, I remember everything now!" Yumi yelled jumping up. "What, what dear!" Queen Kago yelled. "Yesterday, at the banquet, there was the lady who played an instrument. She made everyone fell asleep and then everyone disappeared. Then she attacked us, and Princess Chibi-Usa gave us barrette's to transform!" Yumi yelled. "Hey, where are those barrettes anyways?" Meiko asked. "Umm, I have them." Queen Kago confessed. "But, how?" Yumi asked. "Well, I told everyone that we would reenact your birthday party and everything. "Mother, why?" Yumi asked asking. "I am terribly afraid, I can't let my two daughters go." Queen Kago replied.

Suddenly, a maid came over telling Queen Kago the Head Priest was here. "Ok, I'll be right there." Queen Kago replied. The Queen then said that they were going to discuss about Sailor Sun and Sailor Rays voyaging around the universe. "Kay," The two said. Queen Kago then exited the balcony. " Yumi, I'm afraid." Meiko confessed. "Yeah, me too."

"Hello Queen Kago." Imperial Priest Kyo greeted. "Hello, now let's just get to the point, how and where will they depart to Earth?" Queen Kago asked eagerly. "Well, in the Sun Shrine there is a secret door behind the first Sun guardian, there is a teleporter. There they will travel to Tokyo, Japan. There are two senshi in that area." Imperial Priest Kyo informed. "What about the other?" Queen Kago asked. "Well, the other is unknown, they must return here and use their Guardian magic to locate the last one." Priest Kyo replied. "You must be at the shrine by 6. The teleporter only works while the Light Dome is half closed. (The light dome is used to cover the island so it will look like night and people are able to sleep)" "Right, thank you, we will be there." Queen Kago thanked. "The priest then left the palace and Queen Kago sighed. "_Kago you can do this, you can't hold on to them for ever._" She thought in her head.

"C'mon Yumi, we have to leave in like 2 minutes!" Meiko called. "Kay!" Yumi yelled hopping down the hall putting her shoe on at the same time. The girls were going to the Sun Shine to teleport to Earth. The two were very nervous. Their bags were packed and ready for departure. Yumi and Meiko got in the car and they drove off to the shrine. "Yumi, I'm really, _really _scared now." Meiko said as a drop of sweat dropped from her cheek. "Girl, I'm here with you," Yumi said like there was nothing wrong. But deep inside she knew she was more afraid then Meiko was. She was just trying to hide it to be a good leader. Finally the family got to the shrine. "Ready darling?" The King asked. "Yes, I can bear it." Queen Kago said taking a deep breath.

When the family entered the shrine Priest Kyo was waiting by the statue of the Sun Guardian. "Hello, please enter here." The priest said. "Where?" Yumi asked looking around for a door. Then Priest Kyo said these words, "Thus kun tu tao shoon hish gan." Then the statue started falling down the concrete floor and a door was behind the statue. "Please follow me." priest Kyo instructed and opened the door. All of them entered to find a teleporter that was sparkling the color of orange and yellow. "Ok, you two please stand under with all your bags."

Yumi and Meiko looked at their parents and hugged them tightly. "I love you mom and dad." Yumi said sniffling. "Me too," Meiko mentioned wiping her tears. "Um, remember, th-that we love you." Queen Kago said. "And be careful, don't talk to strangers." The king said talking to them like they were six. "Here are emergency numbers and 20,000 yen. Yen is the currency of Japan, also, you will be taking the identity of two school girls, and your school is Juuban high school." The priest said giving them the paper of numbers and directions to their school and pack of money. "Thank you," The two said and they stepped into the teleporter. "I love you!" Queen and King of the sun said. "Us too!" Meiko and Yumi said back waving and sobbing. The teleporter started to shine brighter and brighter. Gems on the teleporter started to shine red. The two help hands and boom. With a flick of super bright light they disappeared. "_ oh please protect them Guardian Sun,_" The Queen said looking up.

**Sun Soldiers-------------------------------------------**

It was a quiet day at the Tokyo Lake. Kids were playing, mothers were gossiping and all. Then every thing froze. A bright light grew in the middle of the lake and two girls fell into the lake. "Aaah!" The two yelled splashing in the water. "Why did we land in the water!" Yumi yelled splashing. "Oh look, two people in the lake screaming and splashing!" A little girl yelled from the shore. There was a woman in a high chair wearing a orange one piece. "Oh gosh, someone is drowning." The woman yelled and dived into the water. "Help someone!" Meiko yelled. She then sank into the water and bubble floated to the surface. "Meiko!" Yumi yelled. The woman in the orange swimsuit dove under the water and brought Meiko to the surface. "Oh thank you!" Yumi thanked. Meiko then threw up water and they swam back to the lakeshore.

"Thank you so much." Meiko thanked shaking her hand. "Oh, it's nothing, its my job, you shouldn't go that deep in the water if you can't swim." The woman said. "Oh, yeah, I'll take note of that." Meiko said. "Well, I'm Gina." Gina said introducing herself. "I'm Yumi." "And I'm Meiko." Said the two introducing themselves and bowing. "Um, just to ask, why are you wearing dresses?" Gina asked. "Well, um, that's an interesting question, how bout' I just answer that later, ehe, bye!" Yumi yelled pulling Meiko's hand and running. "Hey, wait," Gina called. Yumi finally stopped at a busy sidewalk and took out her paper. " Ok our home is on Hirokeesh Ave., 92034." Yumi said giving the paper to Meiko. "And where could that be?" Meiko asked knowing that Yumi didn't know. "Well, umm…" Yumi paused and called someone. "Excuse me sir, do you know where Hirokeesh Avenue is?" Yumi asked. "Oh well, its just two blocks down this street, then turn right." A man said. "Well, th-, huh?" Yumi stopped when she saw the man's face. He was the cutest guy ever. "Um, are you ok?" The man said giggling. "Oh, huh, oh sorry, yeah, thanks bye!" Yumi said grinning very big and ran. "Sorry, she runs from guys that are cute." Meiko mentioned then running. "Yumi!"

Yumi and Meiko then finally got to the apartment and got their key from their landlord, whom Yumi thought was also cute. " You were so drooling over that Kenji guy," Meiko teased giggling. "I was not!" Yumi yelled turning her head and wiping her drool. When they got into the apartment it was already full with all the furniture they needed. "Oh my gosh, I just remembered, our luggage!" Meiko yelled. "Oh yeah!" Yumi yelled. Suddenly, a light started glowing and their luggage fell. "Ehh, okay…" Meiko said with a sweat drop on the side of her head. "Well, let's get settled!" Yumi yelled jumping onto the couch.

"Oh Queen Black Sun, we have big news!" Miki and Moko yelled flying to Sailor Black Sun. "What now!" Sailor Black Sun yelled. Sailor Sun and Sailor Rays have landed on Earth!" The twins yelled. "Hahahaha!" Sailor Black Sun laughed. " Now it's my chance to attack The Sun Kingdom. But while I'm planning, send Envy to possess someone they have met and trust!" Sailor Black Sun ordered. "Right!" he two set and bowed.

It was now 7 at the lake and everyone was gone except for Gina who was cleaning up some litter. "Ugh, litter bugs." Gina said to herself picking up a soda can. "Hello their…" A voice said behind her. Gina turned around and saw a woman with very long sharp fingernails. "Wh-what do you want? Gina asked franticly stepping back. "Oh nothing, just your body, hahaha! The woman then jumped at her and took over her body. "Hahahaha" Gina, who was manipulated by Envy, her eyes turned red and she started walking off the beach.

It was 7 in the morning. Birds were chirping, the sun was coming out and the morning dew raced down Yumi's window. Yumi was still in her bed snoring when Meiko came in. "Yumi wake up!" Meiko yelled. "Wha, huh what!" Yumi yelled. We have to leave in 15 minutes!" Meiko said. "Oh my gosh, I have to take a shower!" Yumi yelled jumping out of her bed and running to the bathroom. The girls finally got to school and there was a sea of school students walking and talking. "Wow, this is very different from home school." Meiko said looking around. "Well, our first class is at Room B-5." Yumi said looking at the list of classes. "Ok, let's get started!" Meiko cheered eagerly and hooked her arms with Yumi's and started skipping together.

"Were 5 minutes late," Yumi yelled looking for the room." The two then saw a girl running and stopped her. "Yes?" The girl asked. "Do you know where Room B-5 is?" Meiko asked. "Oh, that's my class follow me." The girl said running. They then finally got to the class. "Hello, you guys are late." The teacher said. "Sorry Mr. Kadawuchi." The girl said bowing. "Oh yes, these are our two new classmates, they just transferred from, um…" "Fr-from, ehe, Russia!" Meiko said. "Wonderful, their names are Meiko and Yumi, please take a seat." Mr. Kadawuchi instructed.

After the class Yumi and Meiko caught up with the girl who brought them to class. "Hey, we never got a chance to say thanks, so what's you name?" "Oh, my name is Rumi, Rumi Suou." She said. "Wow, I like your name Suou-chan." Meiko said. "Oh stop with all your proper talk, just call me Rumi." Rumi said. "Um, if it's okay, wanna have lunch together?" "Sure." Yumi agreed. "Meiko, did you feel a strange power that came from Rumi?" Yumi asked suddenly. "Yeah, you think?" Meiko asked not saying her whole sentence. "Yeah, she might be a Sun Soldier." Yumi said finishing her sentence.

After school Rumi, Meiko, and Yumi were walking together talking, "Um, Rumi," Meiko suddenly mentioned when they stopped talking about a cute guy. "Yeah?" "Well, I know this is weird but, do feel weird sometimes, like you have powers or something?" Yumi asked. "Why?" Rumi asked. "Ahhhhhh, monster!" A woman yelled with scratch marks on her back. "What is going on?" Meiko yelled. The area then became empty. Gina then appeared with her hands behind her back smiling. "Um are you okay Gina?" Yumi said. She then revealed her arms and she had long thin silver nails. "Oh no, we have to transform!" Meiko yelled. "Right!" "Rays Power, make up!" Meiko yelled pressing the button on her barrette. Raining flames sprayed her and her uniform appeared. " Sun Galactic Power, make up!" Yumi yelled and pressed the button on her barrette. Light shined on her forehead, hands, body and feet and the shining light covered her whole body and her uniform appeared. "Stop your evil over buffed nails this second, I am Sailor Sun, and in the name of love, and justice, I shall punish you!" Let's get her!"

"Burning Spirit!" Sailor Rays yelled and fire struck Envy. "_Oh my gosh, I'm not alone._" Rumi thought in her head. Gina's body fell to the ground and the real Envy was revealed. "Oh you, Scratch Striker!" Envy yelled and scraped Sailor Rays stomach. "Aaaah!" Sailor Rays cried. "No!" Sailor Sun cried. "Don't even take a step, or I'll hurt you." Envy threatened. "Earth power, make up!" Rumi yelled. Vines covered her whole body and her uniform appeared. " Stop hurting my innocent friends, in the name of nature and animals, I am Sailor Earth and I will punish you!" Sailor Earth yelled. "What, another one?" Envy yelled. "I was right!" Sailor Earth yelled. "Rose Thorn Shot!" Sailor Earth yelled pointing her hand at Envy like a gun and thorn shot out at her. "Aaaah!" Envy cried as the thorn bullets shot her. "Do it Sailor Sun!" Sailor Earth yelled. She held her sword out and yelled, "Flaming Sun Light Beam!" She yelled and the beam struck Envy and she shattered into little pebbles.

"We did it!" Sailor Earth cheered hugging Sailor Sun. "Yeah, but what about Meiko?" Yumi said holding her up. "Well, every time you get a new senshi, you get a new Sun attack, this one is for healing, take this scepter and say Shining Sun Heal." Sailor Earth instructed. "Shining Sun Heal!" Yumi yelled. "It should be stronger then your sword, just use the scepter. "Wow, it worked!" Yumi said. "Now let's carry her home." Sailor Earth suggested."

**End act 2**

Yumi: WELL we found our third senshi, yeah!

Meiko: Yup, and she is really nice.

Yumi: But anyways on the next chapter Sailor Black Sun has a big plan to attack The Sun Kingdom again so all three of us have to teleport back to our home.

Meiko: Yeah, will we be able to foil her second plan to destroy the Sun Kingdom?

Rumi: Find out on next chappie!

Yumi: Hey that was my line!


	3. Back to the Sun Kingdom

**Hello, this is the third chapter for Sun Soldiers! So far my story has been ok, but not 2 many review, plz plz plz review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; it belongs to Naoko Takuechi, not Dic or Cloverway… I only own this fanfic and my characters. **

Sun Soldiers

Chapter 3

Back to the Sun Kingdom

"Ok class, you have been dismissed." The teacher said as the students walked out. "Finally another day finished!" Yumi said stretching her arms out. "Yeah, I'm very tired. "Hey Rumi, want to come over?" Meiko suggested right out of the blue. "Well, um, if it's okay with your parents." Rumi said hesitantly. "Oh, we don't live with our parents anymore," Yumi replied. "Well, okay then."The three girls walked home to their apartment. "Make yourself at home Rumi." Meiko said getting the milk out of the fridge. "Kay," Rumi sat on the couch looking around at all the clothes and magazines on the floor. "Sorry about the mess, Yumi is used to having a maid to clean up her stuff in the Sun Palace." Meiko teased. "Hey!" Meiko and Rumi laughed.

Then, a light glowed from out of the TV and the Sun King appeared. "Whoa!" Rumi screamed. "Huh, what the, dad?" "What are you doing in our TV?" Yumi asked. "This is urgent, I see you've found the first senshi, hello." The Sun King greeted. "Ehh, hello…" Rumi said still dumbfounded at the king. "Well anyways, there have been two twin monsters who have been attacking downtown of the city, we need you here this second!" The Sun King yelled. "When do we have to come?" Meiko asked. "Right this minute." He said again irritably. "Kay, how do we get there though?" Rumi asked. "All of you say Senshi Tri-teleportation." The King answered. "Okay, we'll see you in 5 minutes." Yumi said shutting off the TV.

"Ok guys, let's all hold hands." Rumi suggested. So they all held hands and made a triangle. "Senshi Tri-teleportation!" All of them said in unison and there Sailor Sun's color, yellow, Sailor Ray's color, orange & Sailor Earth's color, jade green shot into the sky and they teleported. The colors turn into dust raining on the city. "Wow look mommy!" A little girl said pointing at the colorful sprinkles.

The girls finally got to the Sun kingdom and the family exchanged hugs. They are all happy and laugh and telling the stories of their life on Earth. Rumi is quiet and hesitant. "Well hello there, you are quite quiet." Queen Kago said. "Oh, sorry, I'm Rumi Suou, hello your majesty." Rumi said politely bowing. "Oh that's okay, don't be so polite." Queen Kago said. "Well okay then, let's discuss this in the palace dinner room table." The King said walking them to th dinner room.

"So parents, what is happening?" Meiko asked. "Well, these two monster females with green hair and pointy ears are attacking the city." The King said. "They claim to be Supreme Shadow Soldiers." Queen Kago added. "That means they are one of Sailor Black Sun's minions." Rumi said. "She could be right." Queen Kago said. Suddenly, a giant explosion erupted on the east side of the palace. "What is going on?" The King yelled. "Let's transform guys." Meiko said. "Earth power," Rumi yelled. "Rays power!" "Make up!" They said pressing the button on their barrettes. "Sun Galactic power, make up!" They had transformed and the king and queen were amazed. "Go win that fight girls!" Queen Kago yelled with proud.

The girls ran outside and found Miki & Moko. "Hahaha!" Miki laughed evilly. "We finally get to meet you Sun Senshi!" Moko said. "You stop your evil twin powers right now, in behalf of love and justice, we shall punish you!" Sailor Sun yelled. "Let's beat them up Miki!" Moko yelled jumping. "Twin Combat!" The two twins yelled. Moko did a high Jump kick on Sailor Earth. "Animal Screech, aiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Sailor Earth yelled sending a terrible screech of a mix of every animal to Moko's ears. Moko then teleported and disappeared. "What!" Suddenly, Miki kicked Sailor Earth two times in the stomach. "Aaaaaah!" Sailor Earth cried. "Sailor Earth!" Sailor Sun and Rays cried. "That's it, Ember Rain!" Sailor Rays called and fireballs started raining on Miki and Moko. Moko and Miki dodged the attack by teleporting once again. "Oh no!" Sailor Sun yelled. Sailor Earth got up and used thorn shot on Moko. Moko turned into black dust and Miki was infuriated. "You, I'll get you!" Miki yelled. "Shadow Assailant!" Miki yelled and two shadows attacked Sailor Earth. "Get off her, Sparkle Tiara Magic!" Sailor Sun yelled throwing her tiara like a boomerang at the shadows. "Thanks," Sailor Earth thanked.

"That's it, Black Hole Absorb!" Then a black hole appeared and sucked half of the energy that the three senshi had left. "Now to finish you, Shadow Assai-" Before she could finish a giant blade shaped like a crescent hit her and she fell to the ground. "Who did that?" Miki yelled trying to get up. On the top of the palace roof was a girl in a senshi uniform. She had a purple and black fuku with a white mask on. "Stop hurting these innocent soldiers, they haven't done harm to you!" The senshi yelled. "Who are you?" Miki yelled. "I am the Soldier of light and shadow, Healing Destination!" The soldier yelled and a light shined over the three senshi who were watching her. Their energy was replenished and they were ready to fight again. They stood up. "Thank you, who are you?" Sailor Sun asked. "I am, Sailor Crescent, I must depart," Sailor Crescent said and disappeared.

"Now let's finish this evil girls!" Sailor Sun said. "You will never triumph over me!" Miki yelled. Sailor Sun held out her scepter and Sailor Rays and Sailor Earth helped and held the handle also. "Senshi, Triangle Evolution!" They yelled and the scepter shot out a white light that destroyed Miki. "Nooo," She yelled. She started to shake and she blew up into dust. "Yeah we did it!" Sailor Earth cheered. "Yeah, but that Sailor Crescent, she looks very suspicious." Sailor Rays mentioned. "Yeah, but let's not worry about that, let's just celebrate!" Carefree Yumi cheered giving a big stretch. "Um, are we going back to the castle?" Rumi asked frantically. "Yeah, what's wrong Rumi?" Sailor Sun asked. "Well, my parents had died when I was only 5 months old." Rumi dropped her head and tears dropped to the damaged and broken ground. "Oh my gosh, Rumi, I'm really sorry." Meiko said hugging her. "Yeah, me too." Yumi added joining them in the group hug. "Guys, stop, I'm fine, let's go celebrate!"

When the three girls got back to the castle The King and Queen ran to them and hugged them. "C'mon parents don't get so mushy, geh!" Yumi yelled trying to escape. "Good job girls, you beat those evil demons." Queen Kago said. After they had had dinner they went back to the temple to teleport back to Earth. "Thank you once again girls." The King thanked. "Wait, I almost forgot, I want you to have this." Queen Kago said opening a cage. "What is it?" Yumi asked. When the cage opened a cute orange cat came out. "Aaah, it so CUTE!" Meiko yelled picking it up. "Excuse, can you put me down!" The cat suddenly yelled. The cat was actually the guardian of light. "This cat is Solaris," the king said. "She will guide you and help you throughout your journey." Queen Kago added. "Wow, it can talk." Rumi said stooping down to its level. Solaris apparently liked Rumi and licked her cheek. "Hey, that tickles." Rumi picked Solaris up into her arms. "Well goodbye girls, be careful." Queen Kago said hugging each of them. "And you Solaris, you be a good cat." The king said petting it. "Alright." "You know when it will be time." The king added. "Well bye guys!" Yumi said stepping into the portal joining Rumi, Meiko and Solaris.


End file.
